Der Schrecksenmeister
Der Schrecksenmeister ist, ebenso wie Ensel und Krete, eine von Hildegunst von Mythenmetz überarbeitete Geschichte, deren Original wesentlich älter ist. In diesem Fall das kulinarische Märchen Echo, das Krätzchen. Echo, eine der letzten Kratzen von Zamonien, schließt einen Pakt über das eigene Leben ab, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gibt. Inhalt Echo - Echo ist die einzige Kratze in Sledwaya, einer Stadt, in der alle Daseinsformen ununterbrochen krank sind und sich niemand um eine verhungernde Kratze kümmern kann und will. thumb|left|150px|Succubius EißpinEißpin, der sehr Schreckliche - Nur einer interessiert sich für den abgemagerten Echo. Jemand, dem sonst alle in Sledwaya aus dem Weg gehen. Eißpin, der gefürchtetste Mann der Stadt, bietet der Kratze an, sie zu füttern mit den erlesensten Speisen, wenn Echo ihm dafür am nächsten Schrecksenmond sein bis dahin angefressenes Fett gibt. Echo stimmt dem Vertrag zu, bis zum nächsten Vollmond bei Eißpin in Saus und Braus zu leben und dafür von ihm in einem Monat ausgekocht zu werden, anstatt jetzt sofort zu verhungern. Das Haus des Schrecksenmeisters - Eißpin trägt Echo in seine Buchimistische Burg, die nur ausgestattet ist mit schrecklichen Dingen wie ausgestopften Dämonenmumien, Katastrophenmalerei, Schmerzenskerzen und lakenverhangenen Möbeln. An diesem Ort führt der Schrecksenmeister seine alchimistischen Experimente durch, verursacht die Krankheiten, die die Stadt heimsuchen, und spielt die grauenhafte Musik, die nachts aus der Burg ertönt. thumb|left|148px|SchmerzenskerzeEißpins Werkstatt - Angekommen unterschreibt Echo den Vertrag, der seinen Tod bis Vollmond verschiebt und sein Fett dem Schrecksenmeister verspricht. Auch den Schmerzenskerzen begegnet er erstmals. Fett - Echo merkt nun, dass sein Fett nicht das einzige ist, das dem Schrecksenmeister gehören wird. Dieser hat bereits eine gewaltige Sammlung von verschiedensten Fetten, alle mit eingeschlossenen Düften. Der Meister und die Schrecksen - Als Schrecksenmeister hat Eißpin die Pflicht, über die Schrecksen Sledwayas zu wachen, doch ist er ein Schrecksenhasser und verfolgt sie, wo er kann. Er ist Befürworter der Schrecksenverbrennung und dank ihm wagt es nur noch eine Schreckse, in der Stadt zu wohnen. thumb|left|150px|Ein KnilschbrömenKnilschbrömen und Tarnkappenstör - Nun hält Eißpin sein Versprechen und serviert Echo die größten Köstlichkeiten, die er unter großen Mühen selbst beschafft und zubereitet. Zusätzlich ist Eißpin auch noch ein perfekter Gastgeber, Unterhalter und erzählt nebenbei auch sehr viel. Das Mahl zieht sich bis tief in die Nacht und schließlich ist Echo doppelt so schwer wie vor dem Essen beim Schrecksenmeister. Das Ledermausoleum - Nach einer geruhsamen Nacht vor einem warmen Ofen erwacht Echo hungrig und wird von Eißpin zum Dach der Burg geschickt, wo das Frühstück bereit steht. Auf dem Weg zum Dach ist allerdings der Dachboden zu durchqueren, den die Ledermäuse bewohnen. Sie leben dort zum Nutzen Eißpins, denn sie sind diejenigen, die die Dorfbewohner mit seinen Krankheiten infizieren. Die Ledermäuse beißen Echo nur deswegen nicht, weil er mit Eißpin unter Vertrag steht und außerdem zwei Lebern hat, was sein Blut ungenießbar macht. Sie lassen Echo erst durch, nachdem alle zweitausendvierhundertachtundreißig Ledermäuse ihm ihren Namen, nämlich Vlad, genannt haben. thumb|left|150px|Fjodor F. FjodorDas Dach der Dächer - Auf dem Dach angekommen, findet sich Echo in einem Kletterparadies für Kratzen wieder. Er turnt über die Dächer und verspeist zwischendurch einige der Speisen, die ihm Eißpin bereitgestellt hat. Außerdem schließt Echo Freundschaft mit Fjodor F. Fjodor, einem Schuhu mit Sprachfehler, der ihm verspricht, ihm bei seinem Problem mit dem Vertrag zu helfen. Wie man ein Gespenst kocht - Nun beginnt Eißpin mit seinem Plan und Versprechen, Echo alle Geheimnisse der Alchimie beizubringen und fängt damit an, ein Gespenst zu kochen. Während er das tut, erweitert er Echos alchimistisches Wissen durch seine Vorträge um ein Vielfaches, obwohl dieser es nicht einmal merkt. Eine Eigenart der Kratzen; sie können sich alles Wort für Wort und Zeichen für Zeichen merken, was sie je gehört oder gelesen haben. Die Kratze und der Schrecksenmeister - Die Tage vergehen und Eißpin füttert Echo mit Mahlzeiten und Wissen, das er zusammen mit dem Fett am Schrecksenmond wieder auskochen will. Das Hemd - In dieser Zeit freundet sich Echo mit dem gekochten Gespenst an, das allerdings nichts kann als umherzufliegen. Auch entdeckt die Kratze in einem Zimmer voller mit Laken verhangener Möbel den weinenden Schrecksenmeister, woraufhin Echo verstört flieht. thumb|left|150px|Ein WurzmännchenDie kleinste Geschichte von Zamonien - Am nächsten Tag ist Eißpin wieder der Alte und erzählt Echo ein zamonisches, tragisch endendes Märchen über Flaschendämonen, Wurzmännchen und den Kleinen Wald. Weiteres Wissen über Alchimie, deren Gefährlichkeit und ihren Reiz. Schrecksenmond - Die nächsten Tage verbringt Echo mit ständigem Essen, unruhigem Schlaf, alchimistischen Lehrstunden von Eißpin und Lehrstunden des Allgemeinwissens von Fjodor. Eißpins Folterkeller - Eißpin zeigt immer deutlicher, dass er nicht nur ein perfekter Alchimist, sondern auch der perfekte "Chefkoch, Saucier, Kellner, Sommelier und Tellerwäscher im Restaurant Eißpin" ist. Juristische Beratung - So sehr ist Echo mit Essen, Schlafen und beiläufigem Lernen beschäftigt, dass er kaum noch daran denkt, die Burg zu verlassen, aber er beschließt, bestärkt von Fjodor, Eißpin zu verlassen und den Vertrag zu brechen, der ihn ansonsten das Leben kostet. Riechung, Hörung, Schmeckung - Vorher jedoch lässt Echo sich zu einem weiteren kulinarischen Erlebnis verführen. Der Weinverköstigung, bei der sich Eißpin betrinkt und richtiggehend offen und freundlich zeigt. thumb|left|150px|Die grübelnden EierDer Baum der Erkenntnuss - Am nächsten Tag isst Echo nur drei kleine Nüsse zum Frühstück, doch wie ihm Eißpin erklärt, bekommt er durch jede Nuss eine besondere Einsicht, denn sie sind vom Baum der Erkenntnuss. Nach weiteren Speisen und einem langen Schlaf beschließt Echo, den Meister zu nerven. Schattentinte - Er solle ihn unterhalten, fordert Echo, und Eißpin zeigt ihm in einem Raum die Wunder der Schattentinte, nur um ihn mit den dort erzeugten gruseligen und wohl auch gefährlichen Wesen allein zu lassen. Erst mit Mühe und Fjodors Hilfe entkommt Echo den finsteren Gestalten und will nun endgültig fliehen. Flucht - Schnell macht er sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt und bemerkt, wie unfit und fett er geworden ist. Kurz vor der Stadtgrenze beschließt er - scheinbar aus einer Laune heraus -, einen Umweg zu machen, und endet wieder in der Burg des Schrecksenmeisters, der ihn schon am Eingang empfängt. Der Fettkeller - Eißpin führt den verwirrten Echo, dem klar wird, dass er nicht ohne Weiteres fliehen kann, in den Keller seiner Burg, der mit vielen verschiedenen Schlössern gesichert ist. Dort angekommen, zeigt er der Kratze stolz seine Fettkugelsammlung. In jeder Fettkugel ist der Todesseufzer des jeweiligen Lebewesens eingeschlossen. Die Schneeweiße Witwe - Aber Echo bekommt auch die Schneeweiße Witwe zu sehen, ein Ungeheuer von betörender Schönheit und absoluter Tödlichkeit. Eißpin konnte sie gefangen nehmen, als sie krank war. Schrecksenkunde - Fjodor rät Echo, die letzte Schreckse Sledwayas um Hilfe gegen Eißpin zu bitten. thumb|left|150px|Der übergewichtige EchoDas goldene Eichhörnchen - Als Folge der ersten gegessenen Erkenntnuss erscheint Echo ein goldenes Eichhörnchen und teilt ihm die erste Erkenntnis mit. Diese ist relativ simpel und Echo eigentlich bewusst. Er ist genau so fett geworden, wie Eißpin es will und braucht, um genügend Fett auskochen zu können. Echo zieht die einfache Konsequenz, abzunehmen. Blutwurst und Blutdurst - Trotz dieses Vorhabens lässt sich Echo überreden, eine Blutwurst zu essen, die sich als Metamorphose Mahlzeit herausstellt und ihn in eine Ledermaus auf der Jagd verwandelt. Hunger - Am nächsten Tag hat Eißpin ihm, scheinbar nichts zu essen bereitgestellt. Nach einem dramatischen Schock beschließt Echo endlich zur Schreckse zu gehen. thumb|left|150px|Izanuelas HausDie Schrecksengasse - Nachts in der Schrecksengasse angekommen, findet er das einzige noch bewohnte Haus. Die Bewohnerin ist Izanuela Anazazi, die letzte Schreckse. Sie traut Echo nicht und als er ihr sagt, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe seinen Vertrag mit dem Schrecksenmeister brechen will, wirft sie ihn raus. Todfreunde - Echo wird sich seines komplexen Verhältnisses zu Eißpin bewusst. Die Rostigen Gnome - Die Jagd auf die Mäuse der Burg und die ständige Bewegung, die sich Echo verordnet hat, beginnen zu wirken: Er nimmt ab. Nun überwindet er sich zu einem weiteren Versuch mit der Schreckse zu reden. Die letzte Schreckse - Zwar empfängt Izanuela ihn diesmal freundlicher, aber sie offenbart ihm schnell, dass sie ihm nicht helfen kann. Die zweite Nuss - Die zweite Erkenntnis wird Echo zuteil. Er muss die Gefühle Eißpins hervorlocken. Eisenstadt ''- Dank des Eichhörnchens erinnert er sich an die Geschichte seines verstorbenen Frauchens, die er nun Eißpin erzählt, der sehr emotional reagiert, denn ihm wird dadurch etwas Tragisches klar: ''"Sie war die ganze Zeit hier". Bienenbrot ''- Wiedermal verspeist Echo unwissend eine Metamorphose Mahlzeit und findet sich als Dämonenbiene wieder, die nach einer kleinen Revolte im Bienenstock fast von einem Vogel gefressen wird. ''Die Festtafel - Eißpin offenbart der Kratze seinen Festmahlswahn und die Herkunft seiner Kochkünste. Der Schrecksengarten - Izanuela hört sich Echos Plan an und stimmt zu, Eißpin mit einem Liebestrank zu betören. Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er sich in sie verlieben soll, da ihre Liebe zu Eißpin der Hauptgrund ist, weshalb sie in Sledwaya geblieben ist, trotz ihres Mangels an Talent. Die Kratze und die Schreckse besiegeln ihren Pakt und Izanuela erklärt Echo, wie kompliziert ihr Vorhaben ist und was sie dafür brauchen. Kratzenminze - Eine Zutat für den Liebestrank ist Kratzenminze, von der Echo weiß, dass sie auf dem Dach der Burg wächst. Izanuelas Liebe für Eißpin ist nicht das einzige Problem. Sie hat auch Höhenangst und nur mit Schwierigkeiten gelingt es Echo, mit ihr zusammen die Kratzenminze zu stehlen. Das Käsemuseum - Die Schreckse demonstriert Echo am nächsten Tag ihre Fortschritte und auch ihre nur auf Käse beschränkte Ernährung. Außerdem erklärt sie ihm, dass er Unkenmoos beschaffen muss. thumb|left|150px|Die UnkeIm Unkenwald - Unkenmoos wächst auf Unken und die letzte Unke überlässt es Echo erst nach einer Massage und einem Versuch, ihn zu essen. Alchimie und Schrecksimismus - Zurück brauen Kratze und Schreckse weiter an dem Liebestrank, nur um festzustellen, dass eine weitere Zutat fehlt, die sie von Eißpin stehlen müssen. Und zwar aus seinem sehr gut gesicherten Fettkeller. Viele Schlösser - Izanuela erweist sich als versierte Schlossknackerin und gemeinsam stehlen sie die Zutat, obwohl Eißpin sie fast dabei überrascht. Liebestrank macht liebeskrank - Schlussendlich hat Izanuela es geschafft. Der Liebestrank ist fertig und auch eine Vorrichtung für Echo, um ihn Eißpin einzugießen. Bis zum Schrecksenmond sind es noch einige Tage. Eißpin tanzt - Die Arbeit des Schrecksenmeisters nähert sich dem Ziel. Er arbeitet nun noch unermüdlicher und setzt alles ein, was er über Jahrzehnte an Wissen und Zutaten, besonders Fettkugeln, gesammelt hat. Grüner Rauch - Schließlich kommt der Tag vor Vollmond und Echo transportiert den Liebestrank in die Burg. Roter Wein - Mit Überwindung, ihn nicht selbst zu trinken, schafft er es, den Trank Eißpin zu verabreichen. Das Brautkleid - Izanuela war nicht untätig und hat sich mit Kratzenminzenparfum, welches dem mit Liebestrank verzauberten ein Ziel liefert, und Kleid bereit gemacht. Echo und die Schreckse begeben sich auf den Weg zum Schrecksenmeister. Achtung Spoilergefahr! Schreckse und Meister - Nachdem Echo und die Schreckse schon etwas gewartet haben, trifft Eißpin schließlich im Laboratorium auf Izanuela. Erst erstarrt er, geht dann auf sie zu, fällt auf ein Knie und fragt sie, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Die Schreckse sagt ja und fällt ihn Ohnmacht. Hochzeitsschmaus und Henkersmahlzeit - Eißpin ist wie ausgewechselt und verwöhnt die Schreckse mit einem Festmahl von Desserts. Doch langsam dämmert es Echo, dass der Schrecksenmeister Izanuela für seine verstorbene große Liebe Floria hält und nun völlig den Verstand verloren hat. Das letzte Frühstück - Am nächsten Morgen findet sich Echo angekettet an den Schrecksenmeister wieder, der ihn aber auch immer wieder woanders festmacht, sodass Echo mit Izanuela besprechen kann, wie die Schreckse den liebestollen Eißpin überreden kann, Echo freizulassen. thumb|left|150px|Die Formel für GoldGold - Eißpin weiht Echo in das Geheimnis seiner Goldformel ein, um auch diese mit dem Fett der Kratze auskochen zu können und damit sein Ziel zu erreichen: die Unsterblichkeit. Wahre Liebe - Auf dem Dach der Burg trägt Izanuela schließlich die Bitte vor, dass Eißpin Echo freilassen möge. Dieser scheint sein Einverständnis zu geben, schubst Izanuela dann aber vom Dach. Das falsche Herz - Eißpin offenbart Echo, dass er von Anfang an wusste, was die beiden gegen ihn vorhatten und, nur um sein Schauspieltalent zu erproben, mitgemacht hat. Auch zollt er Izanuela dahingehend Respekt, dass er sogar kurz davor war, sie zu umarmen, statt sie zu ermorden. Außerdem will er die Unsterblichkeit nicht nur für sich, sondern vor allem auch für seine große Liebe Floria von Eisenstadt, deren Leiche Eißpin ausgegraben hat, um sie mit dem Trank, für den er Echo und all seine anderen Zutaten braucht, wiederzubeleben und unsterblich zu machen. Revolution - Plötzlich fängt das Labor überall Feuer und auch der Schrecksenmeister selbst. Das Gekochte Gespenst, die Schmerzenskerzen und die Leidener Männlein beginnen gegen Eißpin eine Revolution. Eine Revolution, die er mit einem nassen Lappen und einer Schaufel innerhalb von Minuten niederschlägt. Aufschub - Zwar wurde Echos Tod um einige Stunden aufgeschoben, doch schnell hat Eißpin alle Schäden repariert und hat den Trank soweit vorbereitet, dass ihm nur noch Echos Fett fehlt. Plötzlich kommen diesem die angeblich wirkungslosen Verse in den Sinn, die der Schrecksenmeister bei der Erschaffung des Gekochten Gespenstes ausgesagt hatte. Echo wiederholt sie und aus dem Trank steigen Geister auf. thumb|left|Eine wiederbelebte MumieDie Dämonen - Diese Geister sind mächtiger als normale Gekochte Gespenster, fahren in die mumifizierten toten Dämonen und erwecken sie wieder zum Leben. Diese sind nun voller Mordlust und warten nur darauf, alles Lebendige zu ermorden, doch nicht sich gegenseitig. Eißpin versteckt Echo in seinem Alchimistischen Ofen und will Hilfe holen. Todestanz - Tatsächlich verfallen die Monstren in Angst und Schrecken. Die Hilfe ist eine unberechenbare Unterstützung in Form der Schneeweißen Witwe, die nun mit Vergnügen ihre Überlegenheit ausspielt und jeden Dämon auf eine eigene Weise tötet. Voller Grazie bringt die Schneeweiße Witwe alle bis auf Echo und Eißpin um, der sie nun um Einhaltung ihres Abkommens bittet: ihre Freiheit für seine und Echos Unversehrtheit. Schließlich verlässt die Schneeweiße Witwe die Burg durch eines der Fenster, um sich weitere Opfer zu suchen. Hausmusik - Die Musik der Schreckseneichen erklingt. Sie haben Eißpins Burg belagert und erschüttern das Gebäude in seinen Grundfesten. Eißpin ist ihnen hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Er verliert endgültig den Verstand, klammert sich an der Leiche seiner Floria fest und geht mit ihr unter. Izanuelas Weg - Echo findet nur einen Weg aus dem Laboratorium: aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich endet sein Fall. Die Ledermäuse tragen ihn hoch in die Luft, nur um ihn wieder fallen zu lassen und mithilfe der letzten der drei Erkenntnüsse und den Denkenden Eiern vom Baum der Erkenntnuss kann Echo gerettet werden. In den Klauen von Fjodor F. Fjodor überlebt Echo den Sturz und sieht das Ende der Burg des Schrecksenmeisters. Das gesamte Gebäude stürzt durch die Macht der Schreckseneichen zusammen und mit ihm alles was sich darin befindet. Eißpins Ende. Liebe auf den ersten Blick - Fjodor rettete dank der Grübelnden Eier und der dritten Erkenntnuss Echo das Leben und präsentiert ihm stolz seine, in seiner Abwesenheit von der Burg, gegründete Familie. Sledwaya erwacht - Der Morgen nach dem Ende des Schrecksenmeisters ist der Anfang der Stadt Sledwaya. Alle Krankheiten, die Eißpin verursacht hatte, verschwinden, ebenso wie seine Burg und die Häuser der Schrecksengasse verschwunden sind. Echo kümmert sich wenig um die Stadt. Er wagt sich nun hinaus in die Welt. Hinter die blauen Berge, um nun selbst das Wunder der Liebe kennen zu lernen. thumb|left|150px|Hildegunst von MythenmetzNachwort -'' Als Abschluss rühmt Hildegunst von Mythenmetz den ursprünglichen Autor der Geschichte um Echo, Gofid Letterkerl, in seinem Nachwort. Gleichzeitig rechtfertigt er sich und bestreitet den Vorwurf der ''"Leichenfledderei" und macht den Lesern den Vorwurf das Buch selbst nur deshalb gekauft zu haben, weil es einen reißerischen Titel habe. ''Anmerkung des Übersetzers -'' Nun meldet sich auch Walter Moers als Übersetzer zu Wort und verweist auf die Unentschlossenheit der Leser wie es nach Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher weitergehen sollte und auf die Schwierigkeiten, die die ursprünglichen Mythenmetzschen Abschweifungen machten. Ganz zum Ende beschließt er das Buch mit einem Zitat von Gofid Letterkerl, dem Autor des ursprünglichen Werkes "Echo, das Krätzchen", und drückt damit seine Verehrung für Gottfried Keller aus, dem Autor von "Spiegel, das Kätzchen". Klappentext In Sledwaya, der Stadt, in der »das Gesunde krank und das Kranke gesund« ist, spielt der neue Roman des zamonischen Großschriftstellers Hildegunst von Mythenmetz. Er handelt von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Echo, dem hochbegabten Krätzchen, und Succubius Eißpin, dem furchtbaren Schrecksenmeister Sledwayas, der Faust und Mephisto in einer Person zu verkörpern scheint. Dieser lässt nichts unversucht, um sich mittels der Alchimie zum Herrn über Leben und Tod aufzuschwingen – und dazu braucht er nichts notwendiger als das Fett von Echo, der gezwungen ist, einen teuflischen Vertrag mit Eißpin abzuschließen. Weiteres Wie bei allen Zamonien-Büchern außer jenen über Rumo und Blaubär gibt Walter Moers hier an, lediglich der Übersetzer aus dem Zamonischen zu sein. Er entfernte dabei sämtliche Mythenmetzschen Abschweifungen, weshalb Mythenmetz sehr zornig auf ihn ist. Während die Geschichte selbst sich vorwiegend ums Essen dreht, behandelten die Abschweifungen ausführlich und oft abstoßend beschrieben Gesundheitsthemen. Schrecksenmeister ist auch ein zamonischer Beruf, der aufgrund seiner dramatischen Aura von Mythenmetz statt des ursprünglichen Titels gewählt wurde, da er davon ausging, dass das Buch dadurch mehr Käufer fände, was er allerdings gleichzeitig auch bedauerlich fand. Die in der Goldformel benutzte Schrift sind Hieroglyphen der Nordamerikanischen Mi'kmaq, welche mit zusätzlichen Veränderungen verfremdet wurden. en:The Alchemaster's Apprentice Kategorie:Zamonien-Romane Kategorie:Seiten mit Spoiler